The present invention relates generally to a CNC (computerized numerical control) machine tool, and more particularly to a recording medium of the CNC machine tool.
The old-fashioned machine tool is manually operated and is therefore inefficient at best. The CNC machine, tool is relatively efficient and cost-effective. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the operation of the CNC machine tool calls for the programming of the basic motions of a tool, as well as the moving paths of the tool. The programs are then stored in the memory of a controller which is numerally controlled. The machining operations are performed d by the CNC machine tool in accordance with a specific program in conjunction with the instructions given by the machine operator. In other words, the CNC machine tool is a highly-automated machine. However, the work of programming the operation of the CNC machine tool is tedious and time-consuming. Whenever the CNC machine tool is to work on a new workpiece, a new program is called for.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a recording medium for keeping a program comprising a master program and a slave program that can be called by the master program. The master program has a plurality of control instructions and parameters for generating the signals to control the operations of a CNC machine tool. The slave program is an assembly of a plurality of path describing instructions. The present invention is intended to simplify the programming of the operations to be performed by the CNC machine tool.